Chocolate Pudding
by KageOkami-Kogo
Summary: Little Naomi takes it upon herself to introduce her friend and tutor, Icheb, to one of her favorite desserts. Friendly bonding ensues!


Chocolate Pudding

--

**A/N:** I thought this section deserved another little ficlet to be added... honestly, only 10 fics for these two? That's a shame... anyway, prepare to get a cavity :) pun very much intended lol. Story partially inspired by Phoenix Fangor's "Icheb sat in the messhall" fic, its a cute (but short) fic, you should check it out! Anyway, I really hope you enjoy this one-shot!

This here story takes place between the episodes "Q2" and "Author, Author", a few days after "Q2".

--

Icheb sat at in the mess-hall one evening, after finishing his meal with Seven and bidding her goodbye, sipping his tea and wondering if his new friend Q2 was doing okay and where he was. It had been a few days since the whole fiasco with Q and his son had happened, a few days since he had been kidnapped by his friend and injured. He had been upset for a while, even after his friend had apologized profusely, but he found he couldn't stay angry, he understood why he did it. Icheb did not notice Naomi Wildman skip into the mess-hall, too deep in thought was he.

Naomi strolled to the replicator, noticing that Neelix was busy cooking a couple things for the late diners, so she decided to take it upon herself to get her dessert she had been craving ever since she finished her dinner a few minutes ago, "chocolate pudding please," she told the replicator, watching her bowl materialize before her eyes. When it was finished materializing, she grabbed it and skipped over to Neelix, "hello Neelix,"

"Why hello little lady! What can I prepare for you today?"

"Oh that's okay, I got some pudding from the replicator, I was just wondering if I could use a spoon?" Naomi asked politely.

"Of course sweetie! Here you go, next time, I'll make you my special chocolate surprise pudding, okay?" Neelix grinned, handing the girl the spoon.

"'Kay!" The girl responded happily, enjoying it when Neelix prepared special desserts just for her. Naomi took her pudding and turned to find a seat, then saw the Icheb was sitting alone at one of the tables near the window, gazing into the stars and sipping his tea. 'No dessert?' Naomi wondered, her seven year old mind unable to imagine anyone going without sweets after a meal, and so, she decided to take it upon herself to correct this grave problem.

"Hello Icheb!" Said former Borg jumped, startled out of his thoughts and looked at the small voice that addressed him.

"Hello Naomi Wildman," Icheb responded politely, happy to see one of the handful of friends he had on Voyager.

"May I sit with you?" She asked.

"Of course," Icheb answered, watching the girl sit at one of the seats and place a bowl of strange, brown substance that smelled interesting onto the table. "What's that?" Icheb asked curiously as Naomi scooped some of the brown stuff up with her spoon.

"Oh!" Naomi exclaimed, remembering her mission and wondering why exactly she forgot so quickly, "this is chocolate pudding of course," she answered matter-of-factly, glancing over at his bemused expression.

"Chocolate... pudding?" He asked in confusion.

Naomi's jaw dropped momentarily before she remembered that was unladylike and shut it, "you've never had chocolate pudding before?!" she asked in astonishment.

"No, I haven't," Icheb answered rather bluntly.

"Would you like to try it?" She asked, giving him an expectant look.

Icheb tilted his head to the side in thought, "if that's alright with you..." he answered, his voice a little unsure.

"Of course!" Naomi chipped and spun in her seat, "'be right back!" She said and hopped out of her seat and toward Neelix once again. Icheb watched the girl negotiate for another spoon, giggling at something the Talaxian told her and felt himself smile at her cute laughter. Soon she returned with the spoon and presented it to him.

"Thank you," Icheb said, taking the spoon from her and giving the pudding a wary look.

"Well? Go ahead, it won't bite!" Naomi said with a smile. Icheb blinked in surprise, wondering idly if there were other puddings that _did _bite and this one was an exception... but that seemed somehow illogical... but who knew what to expect in the Delta-Quadrant.

When Icheb had yet to take the initiative in scooping some pudding into his spoon, Naomi found her patients running out... so, she took his spoon from his hand, puzzling him in the process, scooped some pudding up and offered it to him, "try it," she said with a smile.

The Brunali was just about to point out that he was very capable of using the spoon himself but decided it would be a pointless argument and accepted her friendly attempt to introduce him to a new, interesting food group. Icheb leaned over and accepted the spoon-full of pudding. "Well? What do you think?" Naomi asked after he pulled back.

Icheb's eyes widened a fraction, surprised by how delicious the pudding was, "its quite good!" he said finally, accepting the spoon back, "do you mind?" he asked carefully.

"Nope! Go ahead, we'll share it!" Naomi said cheerfully, happy that her mission was a success and she got her friend to try one of her favorite foods and enjoy it.

"Thank you," Icheb said with a smile. Icheb and Naomi sat together and they ate the pudding in harmonious company with not a care in the Delta-Quadrant, just two friends enjoying some dessert.

--

**End A/N**: There you have it, a cute little ficlet :D at least, _I _thought it was cute... sorry it was so short, it was just a baby blot-bunny, not a grown-up one... I'm afraid that's all I have for this idea lol I hope everyone enjoyed it!


End file.
